Processes for preparing organosilicon compounds by the addition of organosilicon compounds containing an aliphatic multiple bond in the presence of a catalyst which promotes the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to an aliphatic multiple bond are known in the art. For example, J. W. Ryan, et al describe in the Journal of the American Chemical Society, Volume 82 (1960) Page 3603 (Method B), a process for preparing organosilicon compounds which comprises continuously adding a silicon compound having Si-bonded hydrogen and a compound having an aliphatic multiple bond and a catalyst which promotes the addition of the Si-bonded hydrogen to the aliphatic multiple bond into a pipeshaped reactor while maintaining the contents of the reactor in a liquid phase and while continuously removing the reaction mixture from the reactor.
Compared to the processes known heretofore, the process of this invention has the advantage that the reactor can be run for a longer period of time without a shutdown when at least one of the reactants or reaction products have a tendency towards polymerization. Moreover, the process of this invention has the added advantage that fewer undesirable by-products are produced, which results in increased space/time yields.
It is therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved process for preparing organosilicon compounds. Another object of this invention is to provide an improved process for preparing organosilicon compounds by the addition of silicon compounds having Si-bonded hydrogen to a compound having an aliphatic multiple bond in the presence of a catalyst which promotes the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to an aliphatic multiple bond. A further object of this invention is to provide an improved process for preparing organosilicon compounds in which the reactor can be operated for a longer period of time even when one of the reactants or reaction products have a tendency towards polymerization. A still further object of this invention is to provide an improved process for preparing organosilicon compounds having fewer by-products.